Raymond
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Raymond | jname=レイモンド| tmname=Raymond | slogan=no | image=Raymond M01.png | size=150px | caption=Raymond | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Kanto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M01 | epname=Mewtwo Strikes Back | java=Raymond Johnson | enva=Addie Blaustein | }} Raymond (Japanese: レイモンド Raymond) is Pokémon Trainer that d in Mewtwo Strikes Back. History While and were having lunch at the beginning of the movie, Raymond approached them and asked Ash for a . Although Ash had just told his that he was too weak to work, he jumped up, ready to battle. In the Japanese version, he stated that he was just going to have a quick battle before lunch. Despite Raymond's eagerness, Ash successfully knocked out all five of his in rapid succession. In fact, took out three of those Pokémon in one when Raymond tried to unfairly gang them up on him. Raymond was stunned by the defeat, such that in the Japanese version, he exclaimed "Oh my God!!!" in English. The match also caught the attention of 's , and this led to Ash being invited to New Island. Notably, Raymond had a then-unknown Generation II Pokémon when he appeared: a . Character Raymond maintains a tough exterior, but was shown to be impulsive in and set on victory. He even resorted to underhanded tactics and sent out three Pokémon at once in the hopes of winning after defeated two of his Pokémon. Pokémon This listing is of Raymond's known in the : was seen battling Ash's Bulbasaur and managed to land two successive hits with Rollout, but was then defeated by Bulbasaur's . Donphan's only known move is .}} was seen battling Ash's Squirtle and was quickly defeated by Squirtle's . None of Machamp's moves are known.}} was seen battling Ash's Pikachu and was quickly defeated with . None of Golem's moves are known.}} was seen battling Ash's Pikachu and was quickly defeated with . None of Venomoth's moves are known.}} was seen battling Ash's Pikachu and was quickly defeated with . None of Pinsir's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=レイモンド・ジョンソン Raymond Johnson |en=Addie Blaustein |cs=Petr Burian |de=Frank Schaff |fi=Arto Nieminen |no=Erik Skøld |pl=Jacek Kopczyński |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |es_la=Eduardo Garza |pt_br=Nizo Neto }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Raymond appears in , where he d . He was quickly defeated by him without defeating any of Ash's Pokémon. Pokémon was the first Pokémon Raymond sent out during his with . It was quickly defeated by 's . None of Donphan's moves are known.}} despite Golem's immunity to electricity. None of Venomoth's moves are known.}} despite Golem's immunity to electricity. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} despite Golem's immunity to electricity. None of Golem's moves are known.}} Trivia * Raymond shares his name with his voice actor in the Japanese version. ** This voice actor and that of also work together in a Pokémon-based band. ** In the manga adaptation, Raymond instead appears as a direct caricature of his voice actor. * In The Art of Pokémon The First Movie and the Ani-Manga adaptation of the film, he is simply named "Pirate Trainer". * defeated the part with , which should have had no effect. Category:Characters named after real people de:Raymond es:Raymond fr:Raymond it:Raymond ja:レイモンド